The Block
The Block is the nickname for the Brisbane Family home located just outside of London near the coast of England. This house is the oldest in the world, having been built during the Forgotten Age. The Brisbane Family has lived here since its creation, and it has become an iconic landmark. It is also a UNESCO World Heritage Site because of how old it is. Description The Block is, contrary to popular belief, not a block of pure stone, but a walled off estate. The house itself is reminiscent of Windsor Castle, but with a huge wall surrounding its perimeter. This wall, if one takes away the ramparts and towers, gives the house its name. Rose Bush Gardens The estate grounds are lush and vast, with a huge private garden containing numerous rose bushes, vast arrays of trees, a pond and small waterfall, as well as a cluster of cages for a private petting zoo. The center of the gardens have a cluster of rose bushes which have grown over the years into a vast thicket. The roses bloom beautifully in the spring, adding to the glorious beauty of the garden. Brisbane Archives After a massive fire burned the guesthouses and carriage house to the ground, the family petitioned the government to help commit to a restoration of the house and its adjacent properties. The Royal Family sent out a small contingent of engineers and architects to determine if the guesthouses could be salvaged. Much to their dismay, they could not, so in place of the older buildings, the Brisbane Archives were built. This building houses the entire history of the Brisbane Family, some of which is kept in the subterranean vault below the main house. Armory The Brisbane Estate is also home to an armory. This armory is meant to house the weapons of the entire Brisbane family line, ranging from swords and shields to the latest hi-tech weapons used by Hunters the world over. Some even have speculated that the Brisbane Family also has under their command a small contingent of tanks, but there has been no evidence to prove or refute this claim. Defenses The Brisbane house is perhaps the most well defended structure the world has ever seen. The defenses are both modern and old, combining the magics of the past with the technological advantages of the future. Antiaircraft Guns These defenses are perhaps the only reason The Block is still around. First installed during the Forgotten Age, they are, instead of concealed underground, hidden within a magical etherspace that the great mages of the past created. These etherspace pockets can be opened and closed with the activation of a particular rune located within the command center of The Block. The guns are well maintained, and in the timelessness of the etherspaces, have not dulled or aged one second. Ammo is also supplied in these pockets. During the Blitz, Hitler himself decreed that The Block was to be reduced to rubble. He sent a slew of fighters to try and bomb it into debris, but these antiaircraft guns shot down numerous planes, rendering his attempts useless. Missiles The Block is outfitted with a variety of missile launchers that contain antiaircraft missiles. These missiles were a recent addition after the Cold War broke out, seeing as how even their most advanced defenses of the time were becoming obsolete in the face of modern aircraft and weaponry. They have not been used, save for during Grimmm attacks. Machine Gun Nests For close combat, The Block is outfitted with a number of machine gun nests. Originally built during the Middle Ages as archer nests, these little nooks have proven time and again why they make The Block impenetrable. The way they are laid out means that anyone trying to cross their path gets mowed down by arrows or machine gun rounds. Snipers are even known to take shots from the highest towers. Shielding The Block, being as old as it is, is equipped with a powerful shield that has withstood the test of time. During the Great Cataclysm that destroyed Pangaea, the family took in hundreds of refugees inside their estate to save their lives. The shield was the only thing that kept The Block from collapsing in on itself from the earthquakes. The barrier is comprised of both magic and technology, being infused with powerful runes that amplify the cyan Dust that powers it. This barrier is the very reason why Sammael hasn't taken or destroyed the house. Cannon While considered primitive, The Block's old cannon have proven themselves even during the modern age. First installed in the Middle Ages, these ancient weapons still pack enough punch to destroy Beowolves and other less powerful Grimm. While useless against more powerful Grimm, they can still be a useful distraction for keeping them focused on the house long enough for the Hunters of the Brisbane Family to take them out. Radiation Shielding The Block is also known to have withstood an attack conducted by Satyra when they used a nuclear bomb to try and blow up the house. The very material with which The Block was built has been shown to withstand up to the most powerful nuclear weapon ever constructed. While not encouraged, the tests have also led to some to call The Block a virtually impenetrable building. This has made it a fallback location for the British government should nuclear war ever break out... which many hope doesn't happen. EMP Shielding In addition to radiation shielding, The Block is equipped with state of the art EMP shielding. It was decided after the nuclear scare to install this to keep the electronics active, as well as allow people to stay safe and comfortable. The Block is perhaps the safest place aside from Windsor Castle in England, and the safest place on the planet aside from GrimmFall and Denver. Vehicle Bay The Block has situated on its left side a large bay for vehicles of many types, ranging from aircraft to trucks, buses to boats, and even motorcycles to tanks. The large variety means that the house has a veritable army at its beck and call. All servants and staff members are trained in the use of these vehicles if the security force is wiped out. Storage Warehouses The complex is also outfitted with a large number of underground storage warehouses to store frozen goods and other nonperishable items. These allow the facility to be well supplied, in addition to the vineyard and gardens within the estate walls themselves. Livestock is also kept on a smaller section of the property. Attempts to Destroy The Block has been targeted by many enemies over the course of its long history. The most notable are: The Hundred-Years War: The Block was targeted by both sides as it overlooked the cliffs, making it a perfect vantage point from which to attack. This was thwarted by the Brisbanes themselves. World War I: The Block was bombed by zeppelin until it shot down the blimp responsible. World War II: Hitler, seeing the symbolic importance of the building, ordered a special squad of Luftwaffe planes to bomb it to the ground. The planes were shot down by the antiaircraft guns surrounding the estate. World War IIB: The Fallen Sammael seized his chance to try and attack The Block to destroy it. Despite having knowledge of all defenses of the place, he was unable to breach the shield itself by any attacks he pulled. He was forced to withdraw after he sustained severe losses of his Grimm forces. Cold War: Satyra tried to use a mini nuke to destroy it, only to be thwarted by the guards. The nuke exploded just outside the house itself, but the only damage sustained were cracked and shattered windows; those were replaced and the radiation scrubbed clean from its interior. Trivia * The Blcok is based off of the Brisby home from The Secret of NIMH. Category:Locations